


网骗情缘（误） | dogbirded

by Amaranth42



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, Celebrity Crush, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Erik is a Sweetheart, Love at First Sight, M/M, Online Dating, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 小甜饼, 网恋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: Charles在相亲网站“我变种我骄傲”上和一个男人聊了两个月。他肯定对方是个网骗，因为那人的头像是大牌演员Erik Lehnsherr，但是他依旧很喜欢和对方聊天。





	网骗情缘（误） | dogbirded

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dogbirded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609174) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



他绝对不可能真的在和Erik Lehnsherr调情，那个Erik Lehnsherr不可能真的对他有意思。因为那是绝对、绝对不可能真的发生的……对吧？

“Charles?”

“嗯？”

“你有在听我说话吗？”

“嗯。”

不久后，一只手挡住了他的手机屏幕。他抬头看到了瞪着眼的Raven：“不，你没在听，你个骗子。过去五分钟里你有听进去我说的一个字吗？”

Charles叹了口气，放下手机：“有，你说你的课糟透了，你的教授是最差劲的，你的助教甚至更烂……”

“你也不致于把它说得那么无聊吧。”Raven赌气道。她一把在沙发上坐下，坐在Charles身边，眯起眼睛扫了他一眼：“说起来，你在看什么呢，那么有趣？你在和谁发信息吗？”她挑动眉毛，“那人很辣吗？”

“实际上……”

“噢天啊，给我看看！那人有Facebook账号吗？Instagram呢？”

她试着去抢他的手机，他把手机抬至她够不到的地方：“不，不是这样的——其实我不知道他长什么样子。”

“什么？你怎么会不知道他长什么样子？”

“呃，我是说，我知道他‘说’他长什么样子，但是他肯定在撒谎。”

“什么鬼，到底什么意思？”

“你看，”Charles滑开手机，“还记得你让我注册的那个相亲网站，‘我变种我骄傲’吗？”

“嗯，你还跟我说网恋是年轻人干的事，你已经过了那个年纪了等等、等等……让我看看他。”

这次他让她从自己手里拿走了手机。她迅速地浏览那些照片，大笑起来。“搞什么，这不都是专业摄影照片吗？你碰到网骗啦，还是这么明显的网骗！”接着她停顿了一下，警惕地扫了他一眼，“天啊，告诉我你没有真的以为他是Erik Lehnsherr。”

Charles翻了个白眼：“拜托，对我有点信心行不行。我没那么无知。所以我才说我不知道他的长相，但是我和他聊了快一个月了。”

“是噢，你们的聊天记录好长，”Raven翻动着，“你到底为什么还要和他聊天？”

“因为我觉得他对角色很投入，太好玩了。他到现在都没脱离过角色。”而且还因为“Erik”（不管他的真名是什么）其实很幽默、友善、有趣，但是Charles肯定不会告诉Raven。

“不管怎样，”他从她手里抢回手机，“明天就结束了。”

“为什么？”

“因为我要和他见面。”

Raven盯着他，不知该笑还是该是怀疑：“你认真的吗？他说不定是个二十出头的恶作剧小伙子或者……或者是五十岁还住在他妈妈地下室的老头子，或者是个杀人犯！”

“别扯了。你也和这个网站上的人见过啊，你和Azazel不就是在上面认识的，还记得吗？”

“嗯，但他用的是自己的照片！他又没假装成某个明星！”她发出难以置信的笑声，“再说了，什么脑子才假装成Erik Lehnsherr来网骗啊？一般都会扮成普通人吧，用图片库里的照片之类的。这人明显就是在钓鱼啊。”

“也许吧，”Charles哼了一声，“但是，明天一切都能揭晓了。”

Raven抱怨道：“你居然真的要去见他。你知道那人甚至有可能根本不会出现吧？因为他绝对不可能长得和Erik Lehnsherr一样，他也知道你会在看到他的第一眼就把他甩了。”

“如果是那样的话，我就会有一个跟Erik Lehnsherr在网上调情的有趣故事可以讲了。在母亲的聚会上肯定会很受欢迎，你不觉得吗？”

“是呢，跟那些八十多岁的老家伙讲你为了和人上床在网上聊天的故事。真的会很受欢迎噢。”她躺下，把脚搭在他大腿上，“你明天要在哪见他？我希望是公共场合。”

“我说了，我还不至于那么笨吧。我们约在玫瑰咖啡馆。”

“好吧，喝咖啡不错，如果他是个怪人你还可以快点逃走。”

Charles哼了一声：“我确定不会有问题的。不过你可能是对的——也许他根本不会来。”

“如果情况很糟你无法脱身的话，给我发一个骷髅表情☠️，”Raven的注意力开始转移，她拿起茶几上的遥控器换起了台，“我会说有紧急情况，然后来接你。”

Charles笑道：“成交。”

* * *

Charles早到了。他是刻意早到的，因为他担心咖啡馆里太挤，移动轮椅会很不方便。不过好在今天咖啡馆里的人不多，他在角落找了张桌子，能看到门的全貌。他点了一杯伯爵红茶，开始浏览他们的聊天记录，无可救药地傻笑起来。

他没对Raven完全说实话。他和Erik（或者他有其他的名字）聊了近两个月了，而Charles对这个神秘人产生了一些令人害臊的情愫。Erik才智出众、熟谙政治，而且幽默风趣——即使只通过信息交流也能感觉到。即使他回信息的时间不规律，即使他显然用的是假照片，他的某些方面依然让人感到真诚。他的某些方面依然真的、出乎意料的让Charles喜欢。

Raven说的不错——他今天大概压根不会来。Charles可能会坐在这，喝一杯茶，当一两个小时的笨蛋，然后回家。而且尽管他和Raven那样说了，他知道无论如何，他都会非常失望。

「这就是你陷入妄想的下场，」他挖苦自己，「你从邀约的那刻起就知道，这是你为自己掘的坟墓。」

然而，他内心某处依然希望这能有个好结局。或许Erik会是个长相英俊、年龄相符的人。也许Erik有个不能使用真实照片的正当理由，不过Charles想不通，世界上那么多人，他怎么就偏偏选择冒充Erik Lehnsherr。不过也许Erik会有个合理的解释，如果他来赴约的话。

这就是Raven叫他无可救药的乐观主义者的原因。Charles叹气，啜了口茶，看了看手表。

他的手机响了。他的心怦怦直跳。他拿起手机，看到Erik的信息：「我在外面的黑色轿车里，你介意出来见我吗？」

Charles皱着眉盯着这条信息。Erik想要他出去在车里见面？为什么？他都已经来了，为什么不进来呢？

噢老天，他真的是连环杀手，不是吗？Raven说的不错，一点儿都不错。

「你不想进来喝一杯吗？」Charles回复道，他的胃因紧张而开始痉挛。

Erik立即回复：「到我的车外面来，我会解释一切的，我保证。」

这是个坏主意，简直糟透了。Raven要是知道Charles干了什么肯定会尖叫的。

但是讲真的，他们是在公共场合，把Charles和他的轮椅拖进车里没那么容易，而且再说了，Charles还有他的心灵感应能力。他才不是不能自理的人。都到这一步了，在彻底解开谜团之前停步不是太可惜了吗？

于是他将剩下的茶一饮而尽，驶出咖啡馆，看见了马路对面的黑色轿车。他用能力迅速地扫描了一下车内，感应到了两个人，驾驶座的司机和后座的乘客。Charles在有私人司机的家庭里长大，所以他认出了那辆林肯城市。也就是说Erik很有钱，是吗？或者他生活方式很奢侈，又或者他出于某些原因想引起别人的注意？也许是为了弥补他长得并不像自己主页上的照片。

Charles没有从车里的两人身上感到敌意和危险，他思考了一会儿，穿过马路，停在车内乘客的那边。

后座的门打开了。紧张、警惕、兴奋同时向Charles袭来，他靠近了些。

“嗨。”后座上的男人说。那人的脸和Erik Lehnsherr的脸一模一样。

Charles的大脑短路了。不知过了多久他才恢复过来，可是他马上听到对方说：“进来，还是说你想一直待在外面？”

“啊？”他机智地答道。

Erik笑了。他妈的Erik Lehnsherr在对他笑。“我说，你是想进来还是待在外面？我的司机可以把你的轮椅放在后备箱，如果你愿意的话。”

“啊。”Charles说。

“你在网上更健谈一些。”

“啊，”Charles又啊了一声，他感到有些歇斯底里，“你是Erik Lehnsherr！”

Erik的笑意更深了，是他的招牌露齿笑，好莱坞的人总拿这个揶揄他。每一个在该死的好莱坞的人！“是的，我就是。你在等别的人吗？”

“是的！”震惊感逐渐退去，他又可以说话了，“你不可能是真的Erik Lehnsherr！你是和他长得像吗？是替身演员吗？”

现在变成Erik吃惊了：“你是说，在我们聊天的这段时间你根本没相信过我？”

“没有！我怎么可能相信？说到底你为什么——你是拿过奥斯卡的演员！你难道不是想和谁在一起就在一起吗！你到底为什么会在‘我变种我骄傲’上啊？”

Charles扶额：“我现在是醒着的吗，我该不会是在做梦吧？”

Erik笑道：“请进来。我会试着解释的。”

不知为何，即使Charles的四肢因震惊而虚弱发软，他依然顺利地上了车。那位有着Charles见过的最为柔光顺滑的黑发的司机折起轮椅，关上门，把它塞进后备箱。他做完这些之后依然留在外面，懒洋洋地靠在汽车尾部。

现在只剩Charles与Erik独处。那个大牌演员、奥斯卡奖得主、国际巨星Erik。

“你可能会有些疑问。”Erik说。

“你很会把事情轻描淡写。”Charles的回答让Erik笑了出来。他的笑美妙极了，Charles立即爱上了他的笑容。

“我朋友给我注册的账号，”Erik解释道，“她……她是好心，但她总干涉我的生活。我们从小就是最好的朋友，所以她很任性。我几个月前才发现她给我注册了账号，我登上去注销时看到了你给我发的信息。”

“你为什么会回复呢？我是说，你的照片那么好看，肯定收到了无数条信息吧。”

“很多人骂我是骗子，”Erik承认，“回头想想，我也能理解。但是你的信息不同。你让我笑了，然后我点进了你的主页，看到了你的照片……”

他无需说完，Charles能在Erik的表意识里读到他对自己的看法：「美丽动人、令人瞠目、聪颖过人。」Charles努力抑制住脸上的潮红，清了清嗓子：“所以你就……决定试一下网恋？和我？我的意思是，我只是个教授，我肯定你在工作上能遇见更多更有趣的人。”

“没人能和你一样有趣，”Erik的眸子是鲜明的灰蓝色，让Charles无法抗拒，“没人能像你一样风趣、机智、又精通政治。虽然你对融合主义者的同情让人感到惋惜。”

Charles笑道：“就和你的分离主义一样让人遗憾！你对政府该如何改革的见解也不尽人意。”

“我觉得我们应该把政府烧掉再从头开始。”

“就是这样！”Charles再次笑了起来。接着他止住笑，一脸惊奇地盯着Erik。他现在真的在和Erik Lehnsherr说话。原来他一直在和Erik Lehnsherr聊天，而Erik本人和他在网上一样有趣、谈吐文雅、令人着迷。他正是Charles的幻想，只不过，他不仅是幻想。

“我不敢相信你是真的。”他低声道。

“我不敢相信你从没告诉过我你的口音这么性感。”Erik笑着回答。

Charles笑得近乎窒息：“这是我的众多魅力之一。”过了片刻，他惊叹不已地摇了摇头：“我不敢相信你真的接受了我的约会邀请。我现在明白你为什么不想进去了。”不用说，Erik一进去就会被认出来，再被狂热的粉丝团团围住。

Erik敛起笑容，作出遗憾的表情：“我认为，登上八卦小报并不是理想的初次约会的结局。如果你还想喝咖啡的话，我可以让Janos去买。”

Charles摇了摇头：“不用，没关系。那我猜，你有另一个初次约会的点子？还是说我们将在你的车里度过这个夜晚？”

“我在想……”Erik犹豫了一下，接着说，“其实，我想邀请你回我家。我住得不远，那里很安静，而且有保安，狗仔队进不去。我们在那里有隐私，而且我可以做晚饭。”

Charles的心脏在胸膛里扑通狂跳。“在家做饭？”他轻声说，“这我可无法拒绝啊。”

Erik回以他的微笑让Charles在此时此刻彻底地陷入爱河。如果Erik在那一瞬间向他求婚，Charles会很乐意地让Erik直接带他到祭坛前去。

Erik给司机打了个手势，他回到车上放下手刹，朝着Erik的家迅速驶去。经过几分钟的踌躇后，Charles试探性地朝Erik伸出手，对方展颜微笑，握住了它。他们的手指舒服地相缠在一起。

Charles咧嘴，甚至有些飘飘然。噢，Raven是永远、永远不会相信这件事的。

**Author's Note:**

> catfish v. （俚语）在网上使用假身份诈骗  
> sb. had been catfished 某人被网骗了  
> 作者生造了dogbirded这个词，作为catfished的反义词


End file.
